lukaszdusifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tytani
Tytani - wielkie zasilane słońcem potwory, które przybyły na ziemię. Aktualnie żyją w Tytanopolis na Tytanlandii. Historia Początki Początki Tytanów sięgają roku 1400, kiedy to książe Gotard czarodziej przemienił kilku kmieci z pobliskiej wioski w Tytanów. Zapieczętował ich we wnętrzu magicznego więzienia wraz z samym sobą, aby nikogo nie zaatakowali. Kiedy klatkę znaleźli w roku 1998 archeologowie, Gotard i Tytani obudzili się, po czym czarodziej zmienił ich w kolejną partię Tytanów. Wtedy to też zorientował się iż jego potwory potrzebują do prawidłowego działania energii słonecznej, oraz mięsa bez których zastygają w miejscu a potem zmieniają się w szkielety. Jako iż czarodziej był już wiekowy, przekazał swoją wiedzę jednemu z tytanów, który dzięki temu mógł dotykiem mógł zmieniać ludzi w tytanów. Olbrzymy przypuściły atak na małe miasteczko i od razu wywołali falę masowej paniki. Ludzie nie wiedzieli jak się przed nimi bronić, a na każdego zabitego były tworzone dwa nowe, dlatego zdecydowali się zaprowadzić wszystkich olbrzymów na wyspę Tytanlandię. Zaprowadzenie każdego tytana zajęło im aż cztery lata, i dopiero w 2002 roku ostatni tytan przekroczył na powierzchnię wyspy. Wtedy to odcięto jedyne przejście na resztę świata, rozrywając na strzępy ładunkami wybuchowymi kawałek gruntu łączący Tytanlandię z głównym kontynentem. Wyspa odpłynęła, tak naprawdę nikt nie wie jak. Znalazła się po środku oceanu, i dzięki temu tytani byli odseparowani od reszty ludzkości. Drzewa zaczęły tam rosnąć w ekstremalnym tempie, bo nie miał kto ich przycinać i wycinać. Tymczasem mieszkańcy wyspy rozpoczęli modernizację wojska przy pomocy mafii, której to płacili co miesiąc łapiąc tytana lub dwa. Stwory te były potem wywożone do laboratorium mafijnego, gdzie destylowano z nich magię Gotarda, z której stworzono narkotyk Jabłuszko, potrafiący utworzyć wokół człowieka kontrolowalne ciało Tytana. Kilkanaście skrzynek wysłano do Tytanlandii, w ramach nagrody za współpracę, jednakże zanim mogły dotrzeć do murów by zostać przekazane, banda ludzi ukradła ich dość sporo, tworząc w ten sposób Gang Shifterów. Wojna domowa thumb|left|Grupa tytanów z czasów wojny domowej.Po tym jak król nie zapłacił mafii należnej kwoty w Tytanach, ci oburzeni zdecydowali się jakoś zadziałać na szkodę Tytanlandii. Poprosili o pomoc Shifterów, którym to w zamian za udawanie wojska obiecali niezwykłe kosztowności. Berolt, Annie i Reiner, a później też Zeke Nagasuka przeszkadzali ludziom w praktycznie wszystkim. Podczas wojny domowej poległo wiele tytanów, ale Zeke znalazł na ich brak pewien niezawodny sposób - odkrył, że po wypiciu Jabłuszko modyfikuje gazy jelitowe tak że ten kto je wąchnie zmieni się w tytana. Raper udał się do wioski Conny'ego by kupić sobie nowe ubrania, jednakże w sklepie odzieżowym niechcący pierdnął, powodując że wszyscy mieszkańcy zmienili się w Tytanów. Wkrótce Zeke zauważył że tytani ci robią to co on im każe, oraz są zasilani jego pierdami. Kiedy ludzie przybyli, zastali pustą i zniszczoną wioskę. Potem udali się do zamku Utgard, gdzie to Zeke skierował swoją armię tytanów. Minęło dużo czasu, ale w końcu o ich porażkach dowiedział się sam Don mafii, który zdecydował się przybrać formę Roda Reissa i samemu wybrać się do miasta za murami, gdzie zamordował oryginalnego szlachcica, zajmując jego miejsce. Po pewnym czasie, w środku sam przemienił się w monstrualnego tytana, który jednak zginął. Po wojnie Tytani i ludzie zdecydowali się pogodzić, albowiem i jedni i drudzy znaleźli złoty środek w postaci wybudowania tunelu prowadzącego do Nowego Jorku - ludzie mogli kupować tyle jedzenia ile się dało, a mniejsi Tytani mogli pożerać surowe mięso, znikając niepostrzeżenie w klapie w podłodze gdy ktoś przychodził. Więksi Tytani zaś byli karmieni w specjalnych punktach. Wielu tytanów wykształciło umiejętność mowy. Berolt i Król oficjalnie podzielili wyspę na dwie części - Tytanopolis oraz Ludziolandie, obie z dostępem do tunelu. Fizjologia Tytani przypominają mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. Wielu z nich jest nieco zdeformowanych. Ich inteligencja waha się od tej składającej się z pętli "znajdź człowieka i go zjedz" po dość rozwinięte zachowania.thumb|Walka z tytanem. Klasy *'Małe '- są częściej zdeformowane od reszty. Mają od 3 do 4 metrów. *'Średnie małpowate '- chodzą jak goryle i mają wielkie głowy. Mają od 5 do 7 metrów. *'Średnie '- Mają od 8 do 14, są najbardziej liczną klasą tytanów. *'Duże '- Mają 15 metrów. *'Odmieniec '- mogą być praktycznie każdej klasy. Wykazują się dziwacznym zachowaniem innym od reszty tytanów. *'Tytany ścienne '- 45-metrowi tytani chowający się w murach. Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla świata Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Ugrupowania